Size discrepancies in the Pokémon anime
's much larger ]] Aside from giant Pokémon, many in the Pokémon anime suffer from large size discrepancies between the information given in the Pokémon games' Pokédex and their actual animated presentation. These Pokémon are apparently "normal sized" as far as the anime's universe is concerned. Many of are often subject to size discrepancies, often appearing smaller than other Pokémon of the same species. This may be a style or aesthetic decision, a case of the writers not checking the information in detail, or for story purposes. Some of the most notable size discrepancies will be noted below. Articuno are about 5'07" (1.7 m), although in The Symbol Life it appears to be closer to 6'07" (2.0 m). Blastoise are normally 5'03" (1.6 m) tall, while in the anime they appear closer to 6'03" (1.9 m) tall. Bulbasaur are about 2'04" (0.7 m), similar in height to . In anime episodes, it appears closer to 1'04" (0.4 m). This could be because the Pokédex's measurement of Bulbasaur includes its back bulb. Charizard are usually 5'07" (1.7 m) tall, but Ash's Charizard is taller than that, at about 7'00" (2.13 m) tall. Oddly enough, it is shown in Charizard's Burning Ambitions that Ash's Charizard is rather small when compared with the Charizard living in Charicific Valley. Also, in Grating Spaces!, a Charizard was shown to be as tall as an , 6'11" (2.1 m). Croagunk are generally 2'04" (0.7 m) in height, with an anime height closer to 1'04" (0.4 m). Drapion are generally 4'03" (1.3 m) in height, but in the anime, they are about twice that height, at about 8'06" (2.6 m). Dunsparce are normally 4'11" (1.5 m) in height, but in Following a Maiden's Voyage!, they appear to be shorter than a , which is 1'00" (0.3 m). However, this may also be due to the measurement being from head to tail instead, making the mistake slightly less drastic. Electivire are normally 5'11" (1.8 m), but in the anime they are closer to 6'11" (2.1 m). Electrode are normally 3'11" (1.2 m), but in What You Seed is What You Get it is seen to be the same height as , 2'04" (0.7 m). Also, in the same episode, Natasha's Electrode is shown to be as tall as an adult human in some scenes. Emboar is normally 5'03" (1.6 m) tall. However, Bianca's Emboar is shown to stand several heads above her, making it appear closer to 7'02" (2.18 m). Floatzel are generally 3'07" (1.1 m) in height, but in A Crasher Course in Power!, when Crasher Wake's was standing in front of Ash's Buizel, it was shown to be about 4'03" (1.3 m). Forretress measures 3'11" (1.2 m) tall, but it is sometimes shown in the anime to be 1'08" (0.5 m). Gengar are shown to be 4'11" (1.5 m), but in all of its appearances in the anime, it is shown to be 3'07" (1.1 m). Glalie are 4'11" (1.5 m). Ash's Glalie is extremely small compared to others of its species, appearing to be closer to 2'00" (0.6 m). Gliscor are normally 6'07" (2.0 m). Ash's Gliscor in A Breed Stampede! is shown to be half that height, around 3'03" (1.0 m). Golduck are about 5'07" (1.7 m), although in Like It or Lup It! when it was standing near , it was shown to be about 3'03" (1.0 m). Grovyle and Combusken While normally and are about 2'11" (0.9 m), Ash's Grovyle and May's Combusken appear to be much larger, being almost as tall as Ash and May. Grumpig Grumpig is usually 0.9m (2'11") tall. However, in An Oasis of Hope!, it is shown to be almost twice Wobbuffet's height of 1.3m (4'3"), and around Jessie and James's height. Hariyama are 7'07" (2.3 m). However, Brawly's Hariyama is extremely small for its species. In Brave The Wave!, it appears to only be around 4'11" (1.5 m). Lombre are shown to be 3'11" (1.2 m). Brock's Lombre appears to be shorter than that height, and looking to be more around 2'07" (0.8 m). Magmortar are normally 5'03" (1.6 m), but in the anime they are closer to 7'00" (2.13 m). Metagross are normally 5'03" (1.6 m), but 's seems shorter than this in Choose It or Lose It!, at 2'11" (0.9 m). Another Metagross appeared in Noodles! Roamin' Off! and shown to be taller even than James, about 6'03" (1.9 m). Noctowl are about 5'03" (1.6 m), approaching average human height. Ash's Noctowl, however, is extremely small for that size, looking to be more around 2'00" (0.6 m). Although it's been mentioned that Ash's Noctowl is unusually small, other Noctowl that have appeared in the anime don't seem to be more than 4'00" (1.22 m) tall themselves. Nosepass are normally 3'03" (1.0 m) in height. However, in the episode Nosepass debuted in, Nosepass is far bigger than it is supposed to be, at about 5'06" (1.68 m) compared to the normal Nosepass. Numel are approximately 2'04" (0.7 m) in height. However, in Game Winning Assist, Numel is far larger, approximately as tall as Ash and May. Onix is already one of the largest Pokémon at 28'10" (8.8 m) long, but Brock's Onix (before it evolved) was shown to be slightly bigger than Brock's size, and in Climbing the Walls!, Grant's Onix was sometimes shown to be twice the normal size. Pidgeotto are normally 3'07" (1.1 m), but in the series it appears to be only 2'04" (0.7 m). Rapidash are normally 5'07" (1.7 m). However, in Ash's flashback in Strategy Begins at Home!, it was shown to be about 3'03" (1.0 m) tall, about the size of its pre-evolution . Roselia One of the more renowned changes in size is in , which are extremely small—only about 1'00" (0.3 m) tall. However, the in the anime come up to a 10-year old's waist. An estimate would put the anime incarnation of them at about 3'00" (0.91 m) tall. This caused much confusion when Pokémon Colosseum and Pokémon Adventures both featured the Pokémon at its actual smaller size. Seviper Jessie's Seviper appears to change sizes during the series, sometimes even in the same episode. For example, when it made its debut, it was shorter than Jessie. However, it has also been shown as being taller than her, which according to the Pokédex it should be. Smeargle are about 3'11" (1.2 m), although in The Art of Pokémon, it is shown to be 2'04" (0.7 m). Togekiss are 4'11" (1.5 m). Dawn's Togekiss, in her episode debut, was shown to be slightly taller than Dawn. In all episodes since, she has been shown to approach close to her hip. Tyrunt are about 2'07" (0.8 m). In the anime, Tyrunt are depicted as being far larger than , a species that according to the game is 1'04" (0.4 m). Wailmer are generally 6'07" (2.0 m) in height, although the one in Leading a Stray! was shown to be more than twice the size of Ash. Whismur are small Pokémon at around 2'00" (0.6 m). In A Poké-BLOCK Party!, a Whismur was around the size of 1'00" (0.3 m), and was notably not much larger than Max's head. A second Whismur appeared in Pinch Healing! and, while standing, came up to Max's neck. Related articles * Giant Pokémon * Totem Pokémon Category:Anime Category:Variant Pokémon it:Discrepanze di taglia nell'anime Pokémon